Chuck-Eva relationship
"You're Chuck Bass. And that means something different now. Don't forget it. And don't forget me." ''-Eva to Chuck, Touch of Eva '' The relationship between Chuck and Eva, also known as Cheva, refers to the romantic relationship between Eva Coupeau and Chuck Bass. Overview After Chuck is shot in Last Tango, Then Paris, Eva finds him bleeding out and saves his life. When he awakens, he lies about his name and identity but later reveals them to her before they return to New York together. Meanwhile, Blair is jealous of Chuck's new relationship and sets out to break them up. She successfully accomplishes this by setting Eva up to look like she knew who Chuck was when she saved him. As a result, Eva breaks up with him and returns to Europe. Television Series In the season three finale, Chuck is shot in the streets of Perlovka, Prague. Eva hears the shots from her apartment and is able to save his life when no ambulances arrived. When he awakens, he tells her that his name is Henry Prince and abandons his monogrammed ring. After he continues to have nightmares about the shooting, the two move to Paris together, where Eva's uncle finds Chuck work in his bar (Belles de Jour). Meanwhile Chuck's adoptive mother, Lily van der Woodsen, receives a call from the Paris police that a body was found with his passport and possessions. Worried that he is dead, Serena van der Woodsen heads to the Paris morgue to identify the body but discovers that it is not him. Elsewhere, Chuck is heading home from work when his recent ex, Blair Waldorf, spots him on the street. They do not speak and she later reveals to Serena that she saw him alive and well. Not wanting to return to his old life, Chuck asks Eva to move to another country, which she agrees to. While they pack, Serena tracks down their apartment and asks to speak to Chuck. At first he pretends not to know her, but later meets with her to tell her that he is abandoning his old life; then later sends her the deeds to The Empire Hotel and his shareholdings in Bass Industries. Knowing he very well could disappear forever, Serena asks Blair to convince him to stay. After she talks with Chuck, he decides to return to New York. Before he does, he reveals his true identity to Eva and asks her to come with him (Double Identity). Upon their return to New York, Eva is shocked by the luxuries in Chuck's life and is shy about taking advantage of them. Chuck sees Lily soon after his return and tells her about Eva and her good influence on his life; including an uptick in his charitable donations. However, she reveals to him that Rufus is still angry about him sleeping with his daughter, Jenny, but that he should bring Eva to Fashion's Night Out anyway. Later that day, Chuck brings Eva shopping to pick out a dress for the event but is forced to leave her alone while he attends a business meeting. Shortly after he leaves, Eva runs into Blair, who immediately tears into Eva and hurts her feelings. That night, Eva confides this to Chuck, who tells her that she is special and not to worry what Blair or anyone says. When they arrive at the event, Rufus threatens to tell Eva about Chuck's past indiscretions and in order to protect her, Chuck shoos her away and pretends not to know her. She tries to leave the event but Chuck is able to stop her in time and reveals all of his wrongdoings to her. After taking some time to think it over, she decides to say and Chuck introduces her to his family (The Undergraduates). In Touch of Eva, Chuck gifts Eva with an expensive Cartier watch and brings her several charity events where he is honored for his donations. However, Blair is jealous of their relationship and goes to see how much the watch he bought actually cost. While at Cartier, she sees Eva returning the watch and films her being given the cash. Hoping this will tear the couple apart she shows the video to Chuck but when asked about it, Eva says that Chuck's valet, Ivan, has a family who is about to lose his childhood home and she couldn't wear something so decadent when it could help people who truly need it. Chuck accepts this and announces that he is planning a five million charity donation but he wants Eva to choose who gets the money. Blair decides to accompany Eva while she visits the sits of the charities and instructs Serena and Dan to look into Eva's past while she obtains information on her past. Blair is able to learn enough about Eva to allow Dan to discover that she was a prostitute back in Prague. He accidentally lets this slip to Nate, who tells Chuck. However, Chuck pretends to already know but later confronts Eva about it. That night, Blair plans to inform Chuck at the charity event but is disappointed when he tells her that he already knows. Meanwhile, Lily has received his belongings from the Paris police and gives them to Ivan to put away. Later, Chuck announces that he is opening The Eva Coupeau Foundation and she can divvy out the five million to whoever she pleases. Shocked at this, Blair obtains Chuck's belongings from Ivan, which includes his passport, and plants them in Eva's suitcase. She then tells Chuck that she has proof Eva knew who he was before they returned and shows him. When Eva discovers what happened, Chuck breaks up with her and asks her to leave. However, Lily later tells him that she only just got his belongings back and gave them to Ivan. Realizing Blair set them up, Chuck rushes upstairs to stop Eva but she breaks up with him, citing he's still connected to Blair. She tells him not to forget her and her influence and leaves. Memorable Quotes 'Chuck: '''I owe you an apology. I don't expect you to understand.. Look, where I'm from, people lie and cheat and destroy whoever gets in their way. I did it better than any of them. When you dragged me in from that alley, you didn't just save my life, you gave me the hope of a new one. '''Eva: '''Well, the you I've been living with never did anything to be ashamed of. I hope... I hope you'll bring some of him with you back to your world. '''Chuck: '''I fully intend to. If you'll come with me. '''Eva: '''To New York? You got me a ticket? '''Chuck: '''We don't need tickets. I'm Chuck Bass. -Double Identity (4x02) ___________________________________ '''Eva: '''What do you have to be ashamed of? '''Chuck: '''Everything I did until the day I met you. -The Undergraduates (4x03) ___________________________________ '''Chuck (to Eva): '''I should've known... you lied about the watch, you lied about your former career... I let you in. Told you everything, the whole story of how my mother and my uncle tried to take me... You sat there and you thought "I'm next." - '''Eva:'You're Chuck Bass. And that means something different now. Don't forget it. And don't forget me. -Touch of Eva (4x04) ___________________________________ Gallery Parallel to Eva.JPG Parallel to Eva 2.JPG Parallel to Eva 3.JPG Eva getting medicine.JPG Hurt Bass.JPG Distraught Eva.JPG Hurt Bass 2.JPG Seeing Angel Eva.JPG Distorted Eva.JPG Bedside Eva.JPG Looking At Eva.JPG Looking At Eva 2.JPG Looking At Chuck 1.JPG Krusovice.JPG Xorca Della.JPG Henry V.JPG Happy Eva.JPG On the Train to Paris.JPG On the Train to Paris 2.JPG On the Train to Paris 3.JPG Kissing Eva.JPG Kissing Eva 2.JPG Kissing Eva 3.JPG Holding Chuck.JPG Heading to the Mecure Hotel.JPG Sweet Looking.JPG Sweet Looking 2.JPG Sweet Looking 3.JPG Cheva Kiss 1.JPG Missing Chuck.JPG Missing Chuck 2.JPG Stand By Chuck.JPG Cheva Kiss 2.JPG The Romantic 1.JPG The Romantic 2.JPG Meeting Chuck at Cafe.JPG Meeting Chuck at Cafe 2.JPG Looking Down At Eva.JPG Cheva Kiss 3.JPG Cheva Hug 1.JPG Cheva Hand in Hand.JPG Cheva Walking Stick.JPG Massage Chuck.JPG Begging for Eva.JPG Closing In Cheva.JPG Cheva Kiss 4.JPG Cafe Tabac.JPG Flowers to Eva.JPG Closer Cheva.JPG Closer Cheva 2.JPG Great Expectations of Eva.JPG Proposition Cheva.JPG Far Back Room.JPG Between Chuck and Eva.JPG Reunion of Cheva.JPG Meeting of Cheva.JPG Surprise for Eva.JPG Limo comes to Eva.JPG Limo comes to Eva 2.JPG Chuck Eyes Eva.JPG Eva Eyes Chuck.JPG Looking Into the UES.JPG Looking Into the UES 2.JPG Happy Cheva.JPG Cheva Kiss 6.JPG Cheva Kiss 7.JPG Cheva Kiss 8.JPG Happy Eva 2.JPG Cheva Kiss 9.JPG With Nate Cheva.JPG Hugging Chuck.JPG Cheva Kiss 10.JPG Gaw at Eva.JPG Gaw at Eva 2.JPG Pretty Eva.JPG Pretty Eva 2.JPG Cheva Kiss 11.JPG Simple Eva.JPG Simple Eva 2.JPG Master and Apprentice.JPG Happiest Chuck.JPG At the Cheva party.JPG Renoucing Eva.JPG Saving Eva.JPG Returning Eva.JPG Cheva Kiss 12.JPG Cheva Together.JPG Walking with Eva.JPG All About Eva.JPG Cutting the Ribbon 1.JPG Cheva Kiss 14.JPG Cheva Kiss 15.JPG Cheva Paycheck.JPG The Woman Behind the Bass.JPG Picture Perfect Eva.JPG Cartier.JPG Cheva Hug 3.JPG Shopping for Jewerly.JPG Eye to Cheva.JPG Close Up Eva 4.JPG Juliet and Eva.JPG Money for Bank.JPG Revealing Eva.JPG Charity Cheva.JPG Dog Lover Cheva.JPG The real Eva.JPG Knowing the Truth 2.JPG Recon Cheva.JPG Good Eva.JPG Good Eva 2.JPG Stairpath 1.JPG Stairpath 2.JPG Stairpath 3.JPG Not Happy Cheva.JPG Farewell Eva.JPG Category:Season 4 Category:Relationships Category:Romance